


Antlers (Loki x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, But we love em both, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Loki does not like, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Silly, Surprise!! Loki is friends with avengers, Teasing, holiday drabbles, reindeer games, tony is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Short Fic.<br/> Part of my Holiday drabbles~<br/>THEME: REINDEER.</p><p>You try to get Loki to wear antlers!</p><p>Requested by a tumblr folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antlers (Loki x Reader)

"(Y/N), I don't want to wear THEM!", the god of mischief practically commanded.

 "Pllllleaaaaassssse" you whined with big puppy dog eyes. 

Loki knew he wouldn't be able to resist a face like that. He just didn't want to wear those damned antlers. He knew very well what would happen if he wore those... things... where the rest of the Avengers were. HE KNEW. He knew Stark would harass him later for these..

 These..

 REINDEER ANTLERS.

But alas, the things you do for the people you love. Loki sighed.

"Fine.." he muttered in utter defeat. "Thank you so much!" You squealed as you gave him a big hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You'll look so cute!" 

 The tall dark haired man groaned. "I am of Asgard. Asgardians do not appear 'cute'", He pouted.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Reindeer Games~"

"Shut your mouth, Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering a sorta writer's block.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!! And happy holidays :3


End file.
